1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system for providing oversteer and understeer compensation to a vehicle using steer by wire technology.
2. Related Technology
Oversteer is the tendency of a vehicle to steer more than the driver intends. As a result, oversteer may cause the rear of the car to slide due to the rear tires loosing lateral traction, which may result in the vehicle spinning. Understeer is the tendency of the vehicle to steer less than the driver intends. Both events are non-desirable for vehicle handling.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there exists a need for a system to provide oversteer and understeer compensation for vehicles. With steering by wire technology, there is no mechanical connection between steering wheel and road wheels. An extra road wheel angle can be added to compensate the oversteer or understeer when it occurs.